Input devices provide a user the ability to interact with a computing device. Exemplary forms of input devices include keyboards, computer mice, stylus, or other similar forms. Most input devices in the form a computer mouse provide a user interacting with the computing device the ability to perform certain activities, including navigation, cursor control, and selection functions.
In some situations, a user's activities with the input device may require greater functionality than that provided by standard input devices. For example, computer games (e.g., massively multiplayer online role-playing game or first-person shooters) may require the user to perform tasks or operations that typically require the user to use two hands to accomplish (e.g., selecting options and controls). Tasks or operations that require two hands are typically accomplished by the user using a second hand interacting with a second device, such as a keyboard input device. This method may result in slower response time and reaction time, as the user's second hand is typically not the dominant hand. The slower response and reaction time may be detrimental to the user experience.
In previous solutions, input devices in the form of computer mice were given an increased button count in order to transfer some of the tasks and operations from the keyboard input device to the computer mouse. However, users found it difficult to keep track of their location within the additional buttons and were forced to constantly visually assess their positions, which resulted in a negative user experience.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for input devices that provide greater functionality and better user experience.